helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Giulolo's Birthday Party
Info Why Giulolo doesn't want to participate in Bacon Day event? Persuade her. Objective Persuade Giulolo to attend Bacon Day celebration and give a reply to Miss Linglan: 0/1 Rewards EXP +100 Diamond +50 Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Maid: My Lady, Acting Speaker Lady Linglan is here. Magda: Why did you suddenly pay me a visit? Linglan: I'm asking for a favour. It's embarrassing... Magda: I won't tell anyone. Linglan: Oh, it's not a secret. How much do you know about the Oren holiday, Bacon Day? Magda: I've heard of it. They hand bacon and sausages to hold a competition, right? Linglan: Yes. Bacon Day just so happens to be on Miss Giulolo's birthday. I prepared the meat and planned to invite her Oren friends, but... Magda: What happened? Linglan: She told me she never planned to participate in the Bacon Day event! I could force her, but that would be cruel. Magda: No one should make others join in holiday celebrations. Linglan: Maybe you can help me find out why she doesn't celebrate it? Magda: I'll try. Story Chat 2 Magda: (Where should I start...?) (Maybe I can ask the other Orens.) Story Chat 3 Magda: (What is Brala doing hiding in the grass?) Brala? Brala: Ah! You shouldn't just appear behind someone! Magda: (His tail is standing straight up.) What are you doing here? Brala: I'm watching the grasshopper dance! Magda: Alright then. Brala: You need something? Magda: Will you take part in the Bacon Day celebration? Brala: Of course. All kinds of food can be stolen then! Smoked fish, sausages, blankets, wind chimes... There are a lot of things I like! Magda: I thought you only could take bacon and sausages. Brala: Huh? Magda: What? Brala: I guess that's why everyone gets angry when I steal other things. Maybe I can steal blankets so I don't need to have a Blanket Day celebration. Where should I put those... Magda: ...How can you tell if an Oren wants to participate in Bacon Day? Brala: All Orens want to. Magda: Why are you so sure? Brala: Because the bacon and sausages will sway back and forth. It's in our nature to chase after moving things without thinking! Magda: Even Orens who aren't athletic? Brala: Of course. Hm... You can try it out. Magda: Using bacon? Brala: Shake it in front of an Oren and watch. Magda: It sounds funny, but Miss Giulolo... Story Chat 4 Magda: (Let's find Miss Giulolo.) (She's talking to someone behind the bushes. I'm two metres away.) (Miss Giulolo is currently distracted. Time to act!) ... Motiti: I smell something... Giulolo: Where is it coming from? Motiti: Up there! It's- Magda: (It was Miss Motiti who was talking to her?!) Motiti: Ah! Magda: Ah! Giulolo: Lady Ellenstein, are you alright? Magda: (They spotted me.) Motiti: The apple is tasty! Magda: (If I knew Miss Motiti was here, I wouldn't have use an apple!) Giulolo: Lady Ellenstein, why do you have an apple hanging from a fishing rod? Magda: Um... Motiti: Is Lady Ellenstein trying to catch Motiti? Will you throw me into the river? Motiti doesn't want to be thrown into the river! Giulolo: On one afternoon, Lady Magda Ellenstein tried to fish the Oren maid of the Bavlenka family named Motiti- Magda: Wait, this is for Bacon Day! Giulolo: Bacon Day? Magda: I'd love to know what's suitable to be hanged. Motiti: Apples are great! Motiti loves apples! Magda: I know you do. What about you, Miss Giulolo? Giulolo: Giulolo does not participate in the Bacon Day celebration. Magda: Do you not like the food? (While there's only an apple core left on the fishing rod, it can still grab their attention.) Giulolo: It's not about that. It's because... Because... Magda: (She's staring at the apple core. She looks very interested.) Giulolo: Oh! Magda: You can't get it! Giulolo: Hey! Motiti: Motiti wants to play too! Giulolo: Caught it! Motiti: Good job! Magda: So you do like Bacon Day! Why don't you participate? Giulolo: Huh? Is this for Bacon Day? Magda: Didn't you know? Giulolo: I've never participated in festivals. I only take occasional breaks during holidays such as the Snow Festival. It seems Bacon Day is interesting. It's more fun than other celebrations! Magda: Will you participate? Giulolo: If other people saw, they'd laugh at me and Acting Speaker Lady Linglan. Magda: So it's because you don't want to embarrass her? Motiti: How about we hang up some books? It'd be different! Magda: Huh? Giulolo: That works. Books are symbols of knowledge and pursuing knowledge is the most honourable thing. Motiti: Bacon Day will be so much fun! Giulolo: Maybe a lot more people will join then! Motiti, you're so smart! And it also respects the tradition... Should they be sausage handbooks or food pamphlets? Motiti: I'd prefer to hang the food as it is. Motiti likes books such as the ones from the bakery! There are a lot of delicious pies! Giulolo: I see. We can use various pamphlets. Motiti: Also... Magda: (They're having fun talking about Bacon Day. I can't even find a chance to say a word or two.) (It's good Miss Giulolo agreed to participate in Bacon Day. I can tell Lady Linglan about it now.) Story Chat 5 Magda: Lady Linglan, Miss Giulolo agreed to participate in Bacon Day! (I explained what happened earlier.) Linglan: What? They want to hang pamphlets under the... Well, tell them any Oren who grabs a pamphlet can visit the Chamber of Commerce and claim the food they want. The number they grab determines how much food they can get. Magda: It seems you're enjoying this. Linglan: Will you join us? If Miss Giulolo finds out, she might ask you to help collect pamphlets. Magda: In that case, I... Linglan: If you can chase after a thief while wearing high heels, you'll be good to go on Bacon Day! Magda: How did you know?! Linglan: I'll save something for you. What about an award? Magda: I... Story Chat 6 Magda: (In the end, I wrote a letter to Miss Giulolo instead of going to Bacon Day...) Maid: My Lady, did you hang bacon under the roof? Magda: What do you mean? Maid: There are several Orens trying to get it. Magda: Let them have their fun. Category:Events Category:2019 Events Category:Birthday Balls Category:Transcript